1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to devices for dispensing carbonated beverages.
2. Description of the Related Art
For many years, beer and other carbonated beverages have been available in kegs having a valve assembly. To dispense the beverage from the keg, a dispensing device is inserted into the keg valve assembly, typically through use of threaded mating parts, and a probe at the insertion end of the dispensing device depresses a valve permitting the flow of a pressurizing gas into the keg and the flow of the beverage out of the keg to a suitable dispensing tap.
In commercial establishments, one type of dispensing device uses pressurized carbon dioxide gas from a container to pressurize the keg. Of course, bulky pressurized gas containers are not practical for consumer use and therefore, portable dispensing devices that use a hand powered air pump to pressurize the container have been developed for consumer use. While these portable consumer dispensing devices are easy to use, they do have certain disadvantages. For instance, consumer dispensing devices are often too expensive to justify purchase by a consumer. Also, when the consumer dispensing device is provided by a beverage retailer with a keg, the consumer may face rental and/or deposit fees, and the consumer will need to make a separate trip to return the dispensing device to the beverage retailer. Furthermore, consumer dispensing devices typically use air to pressurize the keg such that the oxygen in air is introduced into the beer thereby limiting the shelf life of the beer due to oxidation.
Due to the drawbacks associated with these consumer dispensing devices, alternative beverage dispensing devices have been proposed. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,360,923 describes a device for storing and dispensing carbonated beverages such as beer. One version of the device has a fluid compartment and a propellant compartment which is housed in the fluid compartment. The fluid compartment and a propellant compartment are placed in fluid communication through a pressure control means. The pressure control means delivers propellant (typically carbon dioxide) from the propellant compartment to the fluid compartment as the beverage is withdrawn from the fluid compartment to maintain a desired excess equilibrium pressure of the propellant in the headspace of the fluid compartment. The beverage is discharged from the fluid compartment by way of a dip tube connected to a dispensing means.
Even though various different beverage dispensing devices are available, there still exists a need for an improved device for dispensing carbonated beverages from a container.